Passion
by Niknakz93
Summary: Lust charm scene in Dimitri's POV. -Oneshot-


** I got frustrated that Richelle didn't write this scene as our prize for winning... so I had a go myself**

* * *

There was something so wrong about this situation, but at the same time it felt so right. The walls were down. Down? They were broken. They lay upon the floor in a heap of rubble and broken shards.

Her lips were so perfect. The way they shaped themselves around my own. They way they tasted… there was nothing in the world that could compare to them.

And her body. The temptation with her clothes on was great enough. But now with nothing covering her at all… it was more than simple temptation. It felt like a sin. Such a sweet, sweet sin.

Rose was the forbidden fruit. And I wanted to taste her.

I thought I was moaning for a start. Unaware against her lips, my hands roving her body. But no, it was her name. Roza. Again and again and again. Her body was my temple, and it was like I was paying tribute. She was soft in all the places I was hard. So tough, yet still so beautiful. How could she achieve such a thing?

Rose was pressed beneath me, and I liked it. Liked it more than I should have. I wasn't going to stop. I don't think… it was even possible. For her or me. It was like a fire was springing up around us, engulfing us in such an intense inferno with the covers now under my own back. They were soft, but not as soft as her skin.

And then she was above me, that luxurious hair falling around her face. If there was such a thing as angels, Roza was one. The most exotic, captivating angel. I yearned to let my hands trail through those thick locks I loved so much, but as I turned my head to do so, hands about to move, her own did.

Rose's fingertips brushed the back of my neck, causing a small shiver to shoot down my spine. She had no idea just how she affected me at times. No idea at all.

And then she spoke. "Did you really kill six Strigoi?" I nodded, catching sight of her eyes. It was something like awe, and a moment later she added, "wow."

Rose was too far away for my liking. I'd spent so long resisting her as best I could… and I'd failed. But regret it, I did not. How the mighty had fallen.

My hand slid around the back of her neck, skin smooth and untouched under my fingers. One day though, it wouldn't be so unblemished. She was destined for greatness. For such amazing things. Rose would have more marks. More tattoos than me. And as I kissed softly at her neck, teeth brushing her just a fraction, the words, "Don't worry. You'll have a lot more than me someday" escaped me. It was the truth and I knew it. Knew it with all my heart. From the first day I'd met her. The wild, wild girl protecting her best friend no matter the cost.

I was expecting her to reply with something Rose-worthy, but all she said was, "Do you feel guilty about it?"

"Hmm?" she'd caught me out. But her next words were something that scared me even more.

"Killing them. You said in the van that it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers you. It's why you go to church, isn't it? I see you there, but you aren't really into the services."

She'd caught me out again. Rose Hathaway, the only woman who was capable of such a feat. How did she do it? How did she get me so well? Sometimes I wondered if she could see into my soul. And if she could, what did she see in there? How many secrets of mine did she know? God, she was more than perfect. She had the power to make men fall to their knees at her feet, and they probably did. I was tempted to join them.

A smile escaped me. It was amused and light. "How do you know these things? I'm not guilty exactly...just sad sometimes. All of them used to be human or dhampir or Moroi. It's a waste, that's all, but as I said before, it's something I have to do. Something we all have to do. Sometimes it bothers me, and the chapel is a good place to think about those kinds of things. Sometimes I find peace there, but not often. I find more peace with you." There. I was baring my soul once more. Before another word could be spoken by either of us, I'd flipped us over, crushing my lips back to her own.

It was like heaven, the kisses growing deeper and deeper. I needed to lose myself in her. Something was niggling at me to pull away, get the hell out of there. But no. Not now with our kisses growing ever more urgent and hot.

Rose. Roza. She was as ready as me. I could see it in her eyes. They were burning with desire, my own the same, her fingers tracing my stomach. My breath hitched lightly, but she never noticed. But she must have known just how big an effect she had on me. She always knew those little secrets I tried to keep so hidden, so buried.

This girl was unraveling me. And I didn't care.

My hands came alive, brushing the back of her neck once more as I searched for the clasp of the necklace. It was going to get in the way with the things I planned on doing to her. There it was. The smile was still upon my lips as I unfastened it, setting it down upon the table next to the bed.

And then the world drained away. The lust that had been growing for the girl beneath me vanished. She blinked, as taken aback as me. "What happened?" I found myself asking, unsure. I felt strange. It was like… I still wanted her, but the intense pull was gone. It was a different wanting I felt for her now.

"I- I don't know," she replied, blinking as if the sun was in her eyes. I just sat there contemplating. What had changed? What had-? And then I wondered. My fingers found their way back to the expensive looking necklace. As soon as the tips brushed the metal, it was back. That yearning. That wanting. How could I have forgotten how much I wanted her at this moment? Right now?

My hand slid to her hip, tugging her back to me with my lips seeking her own. God I needed them again. Needed them like a drowning man needing air.

She spoke. Voice barely more than a whisper. "Lissa, I have to tell you something about Lissa. But I can't...remember...I feel so strange..."

I still wanted her, but I could sense there was something wrong. This wasn't us. The nature of our attraction. I couldn't… I couldn't think. I felt tired, as if waking up from an eternity of sleep. So sluggish with my thoughts betraying me. These were my thoughts… but not? It made no sense.

My cheek found its way to Rose's forehead, the words, "There's something...something here..." I pulled away before the urge to kiss her overcame me again. If I kissed her, I wouldn't stop. "This necklace. That's the one Prince Victor gave you?"

Rose nodded. Taking a deep breath, my chest aching with longing and regret, I pulled myself away from her. It hurt. It physically hurt. I even heard her exclaim something at that, but I was too busy attempting to keep my thoughts in line. It was this… thing. Some trick. It had to go. And now. Jesus I just wanted to return to the bed and press her back down underneath me, kiss her and touch that body. Have her touch my own the entire night. But I couldn't. It was so wrong.

And as I moved further away, the more clearer my mind became. But I still wanted to go back. So much. No. I had to keep going. Closer and closer to the window with my fingers fumbling for the catch. Almost… there…

It was open. And without hesitation I flung the necklace out. Rose behind me had exclaimed loudly at me tossing it out. And then her words were about how much it had cost. Who cared?

My mind was clear. And the situation dawned on me. What we'd done. What we'd almost done.

Oh god. How could I have…

Rose was talking before my head was fully clear, but I heard it all. It was a trick. It really had been. Some not-so-cheap concerning how much that infernal necklace probably cost, but the act itself was as low and dirty as you could go.

A distraction while the Princess was taken. And I'd fallen for it. We'd both fallen for it, led by our desire for each other.

"Get dressed," I found myself telling her, voice hard and laced with authority. "Now." As she did, I yanked on my own clothes, making sure I didn't look at her. I felt dirty. The thoughts about what I wanted to do to her… what I _would _have done to her were still fresh. No matter how much I tried to shove them away, they still lingered.

As I tossed her one of my sweatshirts, all I could think was _what have we gotten ourselves into my Roza?_


End file.
